Do en Relevé
by Bady Parial
Summary: Maka es una bailarina de ballet,Soul es un pianista,sus metas son el graduarse de sus respectivas escuelas para poder pasar a formar parte de los elencos profesionales de Death City, pero para eso,necesitan pasar por una prueba que decidirá si son o no lo suficientemente capaces de sentir la música de verdad,no es un summary tan bueno,decidan que tan buena está ustedes.
1. Chapter 1- Do

Do en Relevé

-¡Más alto esa pierna Tsubaki! ¡Chrona, estira bien el brazo!¡Maka, el pie está mal colocado, inclínalo más! ¡Kid, levanta bien la cabeza!

-Si Azusa-sensei -dijimos todos al unísono.

-Bien, cuenten hasta 30 en esa posición, no bajen de relevé al terminar de contar, cambien a passé y se quedan ahí otros 30 segundos, inicien a contar.

Bien Maka, concéntrate, solo son 30 segundos de cada posición, un minuto en total, lo haz echo incontables veces, solo respira, tranquila, y pasará rápido.

Mis pies duelen de una manera terrible, pero eso solo es señal de que pronto los dejaré de sentir, y solo deseo que el adormecimiento de mis pies llegue pronto. Bien, cambió de posición, faltan 30 segundos exactos.

Cierro los ojos un par de segundos intentando respirar de manera tranquila mientras el sudor perla mi frente, quiero quitarme el sudor y no puedo, arggh.

Oh, bien, ha terminado, abro los ojos y bajo la pierna de manera lenta para evitar lastimarme.

-Bien hecho chicos, la clase de hoy fue bastante productiva, creo que ya pueden reti…

-¡No! Azusa-Sensei ¡Espere! –Todos giramos la vista hacia la puerta, ¿en serio? Justo el día en el cual Azusa-sensei nos deja salir temprano, nos piden que esperemos. Bien, gracias Kami-sama.

-¿Oh? Marie-sensei ¿Qué necesitas?

-Shinigami-sama desea darles un aviso a tus chicos Elite, dice que si por favor pueden pasar a su oficina.

¿Eh? ¿Shinigami-sama? ¿Un anuncio? Eso es bueno, muy, muy bueno. Tal vez nos quieran dar papeles en alguna obra para el Ballet Oficial Profesional de Death City. Oh por Kami-sama, tal vez mi sueño esté a punto de convertirse en realidad.

-¿Shinigami-sama? Bien, pues en ese caso, supongo que es importante. Chicos, vallan con Shinigami-sama.

-Oh Azusa-sensei, usted también debe de venir –Marie-sensei seguía recargada en la puerta con ambas manos juntas frente a ella.

-En ese caso, vamos. –Azusa-sensei caminó hasta la puerta donde estaba Marie, e inicio a caminar por el pasillo, seguida por Marie, después nosotros iniciamos a seguirlas.

-Maka-chan, ¿Qué crees que nos quieran decir? –Tsubaki estaba caminando a mi lado derecho, y frente a nosotros estaban Kid y Chrona.

-No lo sé Tsubaki, pero espero que sea algo extremadamente bueno.

-Lo mismo espero, Maka-chan.

-Kid ¿Tú no sabes nada? Después de todo, es tu padre. –Kid volteó a verme separando sus ojos de Chrona.

-En lo más mínimo Maka, mi padre no me ha mencionado absolutamente nada, estoy igual de intrigado que ustedes.

-Bien chicos, pasen de manera ordenada por favor –Marie-sensei estaba sosteniendo la puerta de la oficina de Shinigami-sama esperando a que pasáramos, cosa que Azusa no tardó en hacer, y nosotros detrás de ella.

-Wozzu!~Wozzu mis pequeños bailarines estrella, ¡Les tengo buenas nuevas!

-Shinigai-sama –dijo Azusa en modo de saludo, inclinando la cabeza.

-Oh, Azusa-sensei, te fascinarán estas noticias.

-Padre, dinos por favor, ¿De qué trata todo esto?

-Tranquilos chicos, no se impacienten. Pues bien, como todos saben, no existe el baile sin la música, y la música pierde sentimiento sin el baile, por lo tanto, eh hablado con el director de la Escuela Para Músicos Profesionales de Death City para poder ponerles a ustedes, nuestros bailarines elite y a sus músicos prodigio una prueba sorpresa pre-final de graduación.

¿Prueba pre-final? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo haremos eso? ¿Cómo trabajaremos con músicos, siendo nosotros bailarines, y como ellos trabajarán con nosotros? Esto no tiene sentido.

-Shinigami-sama, podría por favor ser más específico. –Y creo que Azusa-sensei piensa lo mismo que yo.

-Pues bien, miren, ustedes son cuatro, se dividirán en, por decirlo de alguna manera, tres equipos, o para ser más específicos, dos solos y un dueto, que serán Kid y Chrona como dueto, Maka y Tsubaki como solos. La EPMP está en la misma situación, cuatro estudiantes prodigio, que se dividirán de igual manera, dos solos y un dueto. Los músicos vendrán mañana para seleccionar a su bailarín, o bailarines…

-Espere Shinigami-sama ¿Por qué ellos nos eligen a nosotros, y no nosotros a ellos? –Eso es injusticia, ¿Por qué debemos de dejarnos mangonear por los músicos? Tendré mí solo, y si me elige un músico idiota tirará mi oportunidad a la basura, no lo puedo permitir.

-Eso lo sabrán en cuanto les explique todo, así que proseguiré. Pues ellos vendrán a seleccionar a su bailarín o bailarines porque, durante los siguientes tres meses, tendrán que trabajar con ese músico o músicos, para re-componer o componer una historia de amor, tanto de manera musical como de manera teatral. Para explicarme mejor, ustedes pueden decidir si iniciar con una historia base, por ejemplo, Romeo y Julieta. Si inician con una historia base, el músico o músicos que los elijan tendrán que recomponer toda la obra de manera musical para que se adapte a su estilo, tanto del músico como del bailarín. En cambio pueden elegir iniciar desde cero, y crear su propia historia, el baile y la música serán sus creaciones. Pero como obstáculo extra, el músico o músicos, no solo re-compondrán o compondrán la obra, sino que también deben de participar en ella, para las bailarinas que son solos, sus músicos compartirán con ustedes papeles principales, para el dúo, su músico o músicos podrán ser papeles secundarios. Pero tienen que hacer a los músicos bailar, y ellos los harán a ustedes ayudar en la composición o re-composición de la música. Un perfecto equilibrio en talentos que requieren uno del otro.

Silencio total, no había más que eso.

Nos estaba pidiendo, que en tres meses, enseñáramos a bailar ballet tradicional a uno o dos músicos, que aparte, compartirán conmigo papel protagónico. Y por si fuera poco, yo tengo que participar en la composición de la obra, y no cualquier otra más que del género romance. Y si, digo composición, no pienso iniciar con historia base, eso no expondría mis sentimientos hacia el baile de una manera correcta.

-Pe..pero Shinigami-sama, en tres meses no se puede enseñar a una persona a bailar ballet, mucho menos ponerlos en un escenario. Y mis chicos… ellos no son músicos, no es porque dude de sus habilidades, pero… componer, o re-componer toda una obra, más clases de música, más clases de ballet, ¿No cree que es muy poco tiempo? –Por primera vez en mi vida eh visto a Azusa-sensei nerviosa, y valla que lo está.

-Oh no, Azusa-sensei, creo que es el tiempo indicado, piénselo, un mes dedicado al ballet, un mes dedicado a la música, y un mes dedicado a poner en un balance perfecto ambas categorías que juntas logran la perfección en un escenario. Es preciso el tiempo. Oh, y ahora que recuerdo, mañana vengan vestidos con sus mejores tutús y mallones, los músicos los elegirán por su apariencia. Necesitó que vengan vestidos de una manera que grite quienes son, que les guste y se sientan cómodos… Y creo que eso es todo, ya se pueden retirar chicos. Tengan una linda noche.

¿Bonita noche? Tendré que preparar mi atuendo favorito para mañana, y ¿Usted me desea bonita noche? Kami-sama, esto me está poniendo los nervios de punta, es demasiado, ¿Cómo lo haré? La música, enseñar el ballet, ¿Qué pasa si sí me toca con un idiota?

No, no, Maka, tranquila, respira, cuenta hasta diez. Tu puedes con esto, tu puedes con todo, solo requerirá un poco de esfuerzo, eso es todo. Bien, si, estaré bien.

Debo de estar bien.

* * *

La música fluía libremente por el salón entero, una hermosa composición que acababa de terminar, podría sonar un poco oscura, pero era perfecta, me había tomado una semana entera el crearla, me encantaba. Mis dedos paseaban libremente por el piano en un camino ya conocido, mis ojos cerrados me permitían sentir la música con mi alma, cada tecla que tocaba, para mí era perfecta.

Sentí una mano que se estampaba contra mi hombro, dándome un susto de muerte provocando que saltara del banquillo y que mi hermosa melodía se detuviera, al girar vi a mi mejor amigo, Black Star, el idiota más grande del planeta.

-Oye, Soul, llevo tres siglos buscándote viejo, ¿Cómo hozas hacer esperar a tu Dios?

-Estaba muy ocupado Black, ¿Qué quieres? Acabas de arruinar mi hermosa melodía.

-Lo siento viejo, pero tu padre me mando por ti. Nos quiere a todos los prodigios con él en su oficina, ya.

Di un largo suspiro, por Kami-sama, ¿Por estas cosas interrumpen mis momentos de práctica? Me paré del banquillo y cerré la tapa del piano.

-Bien, vamos.

-Así se dice hermano –Black levantó su mano para que le chocara los cinco, y eso hice, después el puño. Admito que Black Star me alegra un poco con sus idioteces.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la oficina de mi padre, es poco común que nos mande llamar, por lo que esto me intriga un poco, sin embargo, le he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me interrumpan en mis horarios de práctica.

Entré en la oficina sin llamar a la puerta, después de todo es mi padre.

-Buenas tardes Soul –Mi padre me mira sentado desde atrás de su escritorio, frente a él están Liz y Patty.

-Padre-digo en tono de saludo -¿Para qué me necesitas a mí y a mis compañeros?

-Bien, ya que están aquí mis cuatro chicos prodigios, les comentaré. Como ustedes saben pronto se graduarán, y para eso necesitarán pasar una prueba, pues bien, ahora también tendrán que hacer una pre-prueba, en la cual trabajarán con sus compañeros de la Academia de Danza Profesional, más específicamente, el grupo élite de Ballet. La prueba consistirá en que se dividirán entre dos solos y un dueto, el dueto aquí será Liz y Patty, Black y Soul serán solos. El grupo elite de la ADP está acomodado de la misma manera, mañana a primera hora iremos a la Academia, y ustedes elegirán a su compañero o compañeros. Con él o ellos tendrán que re-componer la banda sonora de una historia romántica tradicional del ballet, o en cambio crear su propia historia, su propia banda sonora y sus propios bailes. El más grande obstáculo aquí será que ustedes tienen que participar en la obra como bailarines. Y su compañero tiene que ayudar a la composición o re-composición de la obra. Tendrán un total de tres meses para lograr esto, antes de presentar el resultado final en el Auditorio de Death City, que como ustedes ya saben, es el auditorio más prestigiado a nivel nacional.

¿Qué? Esto no puede ser verdad, nosotros somos músicos prodigio ¡no bailarines! Aparte ¿Solo tres meses? Esto debe de ser una broma, me niego a creerlo. Y creo que mis compañeros concuerdan conmigo ya que están todos con la boca abierta y miradas de nerviosismo.

-Padre, deja de bromear, no tiene gracia.

-Así es Soul, no tiene gracia, porque no es una broma, así que si gustan pueden retirarse, mañana tienen que ir presentados de la mejor manera posible, y lleven sus instrumentos, claro, tú no Soul, la Academia tiene un piano ahí ya instalado.

Black, Liz y Patty iniciaron a retirarse de la oficina y yo simplemente me quede plantado de manera valerosa frente a mi padre.

-Me niego a hacerlo –Miré directamente a los ojos de mi padre, que tenían un color rojizo que yo había heredado de él –No dejaré que mi oportunidad de graduarme se vea en complicaciones porque, quien sea mi compañero se niegue a trabajar de manera correcta conmigo. No lo haré.

-En ese caso no te graduarás nunca Soul, esto es obligatorio, y el hecho de ser mi hijo no te salva de nada. Lo haces, bien, tienes la oportunidad de pasar y graduarte, no lo haces, no hay problema, simplemente no te graduarás y punto.

Me quedé plasmado ¿No graduarme? ¿Estaba de broma? No he desperdiciado 18 años de mi vida en estudiar y practicar todos los días como para que venga con estas chorreadas de no permitirme graduarme por una estupidez así.

-Elige Soul, si decides intentarlo, te veo aquí mañana en la mañana, bien vestido, sino, mejor tomate el día libre.- Se paró de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta, al pasar por mi lado simplemente me dio una palmada en la espalda – Considéralo bien, hijo.

Kami-sama ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero les guste, díganme su opinión en un review. Si les gustaría saber cómo continúa la historia denle en Favorite and Follow.

Gracias por leer.

Bady, fuera.


	2. Chapter 2 -Relevé

Do en Relevé

Cap.2

Al final del cap comentaré los reviwes.

Sin más por ahora.

* * *

Falta poco, los músicos no han de tardar en llegar, y no sé cómo sentirme con esto. Siento que será horrible pasar por todo esto, pero al mismo tiempo que me ayudará a mejorar como artista. Arghh, maldigo a quien sea que esté allá arriba manipulando nuestras vidas.

-Chicos, fórmense como siempre, tienen que darle la espalda a la puerta y permanecer quietos, el músico o músicos que los elijan les tendrán que tocar un hombro, al hacerlo podrán voltear a ver. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, Asuza-sensei –dijimos todos a unísono como era costumbre. Estábamos de espalda a la puerta, con la cara viendo hacia una pared blanca, no me gusta que me restrinjan cosas como la vista y el movimiento, honestamente ¿No era más fácil simplemente mostrar fotos nuestras a los músicos y que nos eligieran a través de eso?

Oh, pero por supuesto que no, todo lo querían hacer con un enfoque personal y sentimental, ¡Vamos! Que podría jurar que el músico que me toqué nunca llegará a conocerme, simplemente haremos esto, pasaremos la prueba, y no nos volveremos a ver en la vida, a menos que él , ella o ellos toquen en alguna de mis presentaciones, y no es por sonar engreída, pero es cierto.

Kid estaba a mi lado derecho, al lado de él estaba Chrona, y al lado de Chrona estaba Tubaki. Kid y Chrona tenían los brazos entrelazados en muestra de que ellos eran el dueto.

Después de un par de minutos se escuchó la puerta abrirse, y las presentaciones entre el director de La Escuela Para Músicos Profesionales de Death City y la Maestra Asuza. Aún sin verla sabía perfectamente que tenía la mirada fría y una expresión tan seria que asustaría hasta al mismísimo demonio. Ellos no le simpatizaban a Asuza-sensei, y eso nunca es bueno, para nadie.

En cuanto escuchamos que los músicos estaban a punto de entrar, todos nosotros erguimos más la espalda –si es que eso era posible- simplemente para poder hacer nuestra pose _perfecta_.

Yo llevaba puesto mi tutú _a la italiana*_ que estaba compuesto por un corpiño extremadamente ceñido a mi cuerpo, con una falda ligera y vaporosa de varias capas de tul y seda color negro con horquillas y entrelazados espirales en rojo. Mi cabello atado en un moño alto desarreglado, con varios mechones rodeando mi rostro. A pesar de haber iniciado a bailar ballet desde pequeña, jamás me gustaron las _cebollas*_ , no me gustaba como me hacían ver, ya que tengo los ojos muy grandes, y la nariz muy pequeña, así que al tener la frente descubierta me hacía ver como un extraño tipo de pájaro. O al menos así me veía yo misma.

Originalmente esté tutú llevaba unas alas oscuras, pero en esta ocasión no eran necesarias, así que decidí no ponérmelas, aparte de que eran demasiado vaporosas y es complicado caminar a todas partes con ellas, sin embargo a mí me cantan.

-De izquierda a derecha, nuestros bailarines Elite, Maka Albarn –Al escuchar mi nombre, me moví a primera posición, luego a relevé y terminé en passé. –Como dueto están Death the Kid y Chrona Makenshi –Al decir esto, Chrona se posicionó frente a Kid y ambos en relevé, con el brazo derecho elevado de manera recta con las puntas de los dedos viendo hacia arriba y la palma de la mano viendo hacia ellos, el brazo izquierdo de Kid estaba sosteniendo a Chrona por la cintura, mientras el de Chrona estaba con las puntas de los dedos dirigidos hacia el suelo y la palma de la mano viendo hacia ella. Ambos con el mentón levantado en diagonal hacia la derecha. – Y por último, pero no menos importante, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa –Tsubaki realizó el mismo movimiento que yo había hecho al escuchar su nombre.

-Por favor, seleccionen a su compañero, pero recuerden que no habrán cambios, así que piénsenlo bien –Oh, pero por favor, no lo piensen tanto, no podemos estar en esta posición todo el día…

Sentía los pasos de los músicos detrás de mí, sentía las respiraciones acompasadas de mis compañeros Elite al intentar no temblar en la posición en la que se encontraban, sentía como los pasos se alejaban mientras otros se acercaban, sentía como alguien me observaba fijamente, y yo no podía voltear a ver –Que usualmente ese es el instinto al sentirte observado- Por Kami-sama ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿No pueden decidirse de una vez?

-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, tu compañero será Black Star, músico profesional de guitarra acústica, eléctrica y electroacústica. –Oh, a Tsubaki ya la habían elegido, me moría de ganas por ver cómo era ese Black Star, y sin embargo no podía moverme de mi lugar. Aunque por lo que oí Tsubaki fue seleccionada por un solo, oh Kami-sama, si es que existes, no permitas que el dúo de músicos me seleccione, no creo poder enseñar a dos personas a bailar, y enseñarme a mi música será un castigo total.

Sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro, al no estar preparada para el tacto casi pego un brinco que hubiese hecho que me cayera al suelo.

-Te selecciono a ti como mi compañera –La voz era grave, suave y acompasada. El aliento de esa persona choco contra mi oído y parte de mi cuello, poniéndome la carne de gallina, lentamente bajé la posición y giré mi cuerpo para quedar encarada a un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos cual rubí. En cuanto mis esmeraldas chocaron contra el rubí no pude dejar de verlos, eran hipnóticos los matices de rojo que se mezclaban para lograr ese color brilloso, pero oscuro a la vez. Iba vestido con un traje negro a rayas blancas, con una camiseta roja debajo del chaleco negro pulido y el saco, acompañado de una corbata igualmente negra. Curiosamente es como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo para venir vestidos, ya que su traje combinaba a la perfección con mi tutú.

-Maka Albarn, tu compañero será Soul Eater Evans, músico profesional de piano, por lo tanto Death The Kid y Chrona Makenshi, sus compañeras serán Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson, músicas profesionales de chelo y violín de manera respectiva.

-Permítame presentarme apropiadamente, mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans –El chico frente a mi hizo una ágil reverencia, extendiendo su mano de manera en la cual me indicaba que debía darle la mía, lo cual hice. Al tomar mi mano levanto la cabeza y plantó su boca en el dorso de mi mano de manera prolongada. Supongo que ahora es mi turno de presentarme.

-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, un gusto –En cuanto aflojó el agarre de mi mano y despegó su boca de esta, contraje mi brazo para soltarme completamente de su agarre.

-El gusto es mío –Se levantó completamente permitiéndome ver que era fácilmente cabeza y media más alto que yo. Después sonrió de un costado dejando ver su dentadura. De una manera muy curiosa, sus dientes eran puntiagudos, como colmillos generalizados por toda la dentadura.

Bien, tal vez esto no esté tan mal, al parecer es alguien serio, lo cual me ayudará bastante si quiero pasar esta prueba.

Tal vez esto no sea tan difícil.

* * *

-El gusto es mío –Me enderecé lentamente mientras sonreía de lado y veía como mi nueva compañera se sonrojaba levemente, un simple toque de rosado en sus mejillas, totalmente discreto.

-Bien chicos, ahora que se conocen, iniciaremos todo con una actividad de profundización y acercamiento íntimo amistoso. –La mujer que nos había recibido estaba frente a nosotros con los brazos en jarras, ella me daba miedo, su mirada escaneaba todo y a todos al mismo tiempo –Maka y Soul, por favor, sigan a Marie-sensei – ¿Quién era ella? Volteé a ver a Maka, pero ella ya estaba dirigiéndose a una mujer rubia y un tanto alta, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

-Maka-chan, Soul-san, acompáñenme por favor –Sonrió de manera cálida hacia nosotros mientras abría una puerta indicando a que pasáramos, cosa que Maka no tardó en hacer y yo tras de ella.

-Marie-sensei, ¿A qué se refieren con una actividad de profundización?

-Oh, Maka-chan, no desesperes, pronto lo sabrán.

Caminamos durante unos cuantos minutos a través de pasillos que parecían ser eternos, las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros sobre la danza, y bajo cada cuadro tenían una pequeña placa dorada donde explicaba brevemente de que iba cada cuadro.

De repente Marie-sensei se detuvo frente a una puerta negra, y giro el pomo, después nos hizo una seña para que pasáramos, Maka obedeció al instante, pero yo dudé un poco antes de entrar al salón.

Dentro de este había un piano de cola negro en medio de todo el salón, el salón entero estaba recubierto con espejos y tenía una barra a cada costado. Un piano en un salón de ballet, esto va tan de acuerdo con la ocasión….

-Bien chicos, lo que harán ahora, es básicamente, conectar sus almas.

Maka y yo volteamos a ver a Marie-sensei como si estuviese loca ¿Conectar nuestras almas? ¿De qué van aquí? Nadie podría ser capaz de conectarse a mi alma, es demasiado fría, demasiado oscura, demasiado…. Solitaria.

-¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso, Marie-sensei? –Maka me volteaba a ver con nerviosismo, y luego regresaba la mirada a Marie-sensei, así varias veces.

-Fácil, haciendo lo que saben hacer, Soul, toca la mejor pieza que tengas, de preferencia una que te sepas de memoria. Maka, intenta encontrar un ritmo a esa pieza y baila como si tu vida dependiese de ello. Al terminar, comenten entre ustedes, que fue lo que sintieron en el baile y la música de su compañero. Lo crean o no, eso los conectará de una manera imprescindible. Cuando terminen, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes. –Marie-sensei ni siquiera espero a ver nuestra reacción y ya había salido del salón, cerrando con pestillo la puerta.

-Ehhh, bien pues, ¿Comenzamos? –Maka estaba a mi lado derecho mirándome con curiosidad, esperando a que me moviera, supongo.

-Oh, sí, claro –Me encaminé al piano y me senté lentamente en el banquillo, toqué un par de teclas confirmando que sonara bien el piano. No es como el mío, pero no es inservible. Bien, ahora, una pieza que me sepa de memoria…. Podría tocar la que compuse hace un par de días… No, esa no, esa me encanta, pero no me puedo identificar plenamente con ella.

Creo que… si, esa servirá.

-¿Estás lista? –Levante la mirada viendo la espalda de Maka, y como ella a través del espejo me devolvía la mirada. Ella asintió levemente.

Mis dedos se comenzaron a desplazar por el piano de manera automática, pero mis ojos en lugar de estar cerrados estaban fijos en Maka. Ella después de un momento de escuchar la melodía comenzó a hacer hábiles movimientos con sus piernas, eran lentos, pero adecuados, era como si ella estuviese ensayando una coreografía que se sabía de memoria, como si estuviese pensando en el siguiente movimiento mientras se movía. Era hermoso. Ella era hermosa, con sus ágiles movimientos, adecuándose a la velocidad requerida, dando saltos de un lado a otro, parándose sobre una punta del pie, mientras su pierna contraria se estiraba hacia atrás, y entre giro y giro podía ver su rostro. Era como si expresara los sentimientos que estaba escuchando, como una actuación más que verdadera, se veía el dolor en ella, la felicidad, el nerviosismo requerido, todo.

Simplemente, era perfecto. Estaba demostrando en una manera física mi canción, esa era la manera perfecta de describirlo.

Lentamente mi canción llegó a su final y con ello, los movimientos de Maka también, hasta terminar con una pequeña reverencia.

Ella volteó a verme a los ojos, y simplemente que quedé sin palabras.

-Eso fue….

-Electrizante… –No se me había ocurrido otra manera de describirlo, mi piel estaba de gallina, y un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, pero no era de esos escalofríos que te hacen temblar del miedo. No, era un hermoso escalofrío de esos cuando sientes la energía dentro de ti, y no la puedes liberar.

-Perfecto –Maka estaba sonrojada, no mucho, solo estaba de un ligero tono rosado, como antes.

Sí, eso había sido perfecto.

En definitiva, no me equivoqué al elegirla a ella.

* * *

 _Tutú a la italiana_ : consiste en una faldita corta y rígida, en forma de disco vaporoso apoyado en las caderas de la bailarina y dejando al descubierto toda la pierna. El tutú _Romántico_ es cuando la falda llega casi hasta el tobillo.

Creo que el capítulo no aclaré, pero...

Relevé: Es cuando la bailarina se posiciona en puntas de los pies.

Passé: Es cuando un pie está en punta y la otra pierna se dobla hacia arriba dejando ese pie a la altura de la rodilla de la pierna en punta.

Para los interesados en escuchar la canción que "tocó" Soul

www. youtube watch?v=_4VdUtmARug

Solo quiten los espacios al ponerlo en el buscador de URL. :D

Bien pues, que sepan estuve más de dos horas buscando una canción perfecta de piano que combinara con la ocasión, porque, necesitaba que fuese perfecto. La canción se llama Till Death Do Us Part de Peter Gundry –creo, no especifica de quien es, pero el que subió ese vídeo tiene los derechos de copyright, así que supongo es de él-

Comentarios a Reviews del cap 1 – hasta el día 08/05/2015 –

Angel- Utau: Gracias por tu apoyo 3 espero te siga gustando el fic.

Tentenxneji4ever: Gracias por tu review, espero te guste la continuación de hoy.

Gasai Yuki: Bien, pues, ya sabes la respuesta a tu duda, hahaha, espero te siga gustando.

El Reto/Beru*( ?: Espero que te siga gustando el fic, y si, lo sé, es una trama muy distinta a lo que se suele ver por aquí FF. Pero tenía esta idea desde hacía mucho tiempo, y tenía que hacerlo. Gracias por tu bello comentario hacia mi ortografía, ya que básicamente tengo un trauma con esta -#FeelLikeDeathTheKidWithSimetry- Amo la ortografía correcta 3 así que si algún día vez algún error por aquí, juro solemnemente que fue el auto-corrector o algo así. Ehmmm, y pues, creo que es todo, y otra vez gracias. 3

Si les gustó la historia y quieren saber cómo continúa, denle en Favorite and follow 3

Y todos los reviews que gusten dejar son bienvenidos :D 3


	3. Chapter 3-Re

Do en Relevé

Cap.3

* * *

 _-Perfecto –Maka estaba sonrojada, no mucho, solo estaba de un ligero tono rosado, como antes._

 _Sí, eso había sido perfecto._

 _En definitiva, no me equivoqué al elegirla a ella._

* * *

En ese momento entró Marie-sensei, con las manos juntas frente a ella, y los ojos brillosos, mientras suspiraba levemente.

-Oh, chicos, eso fue tan perfecto, simplemente, no puedo creerlo, de verdad, están hechos el uno para el otro –juro que podía ver ligeras lágrimas salir de sus ojos, pero esa última frase me hizo abrir mucho los ojos y de manera ilícita mi rostro adquirió un poco de calor, lo que supe definir como que estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

Voltee a ver a Maka y ella estaba cerca de ser un tomate con cuerpo, y pude notar cierto nerviosismo, yo solo sonreí de lado ligeramente.

-Ma…Marie-sensei, ¿qué cosas dice?

-Oh, perdón, chicos, yo solo me refería a lo bien que trabajan en equipo. –Se rascó modestamente la cabeza.

-Bien pues ¿ahora qué haremos? –Dije con desinterés

-¡Oh! Cierto –Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su saco femenino, y justo antes de sacar la mano nos volteo a ver –Sus cosas ya están ahí, no se preocupen por nada –De su saco tomó dos pares de llaveros, de cada uno colgaba una llave –Ahora vivirán juntos, al menos los siguientes tres meses.

Wow, esperen ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Dejar la mansión Evans? Oh no, algo debe de estar mal aquí, no pienso dejar la mansión, hay cosas que no estoy dispuesto a hacer como lavar la ropa, lavar lo trastes, hacer la cena, no, absolutamente no, me niego.

-No –dije secamente mientras apretaba los puños.

-Me niego yo también Marie-sensei –Maka estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, tenía la mirada fría y se notaba que apretaba los dientes.

-Oh chicos, creo que no lo entienden – Marie-sensei tomó mi mano echa puño, la abrió, y dejó uno de los llaveros en ella, luego hizo lo mismo con Maka, se separó un poco de nosotros y nos sonrió amablemente –No es opcional. Cuando salgan de aquí el señor Mosquito los llevará a su departamento, está cerca de aquí, no se preocupen por eso.

-Marie sensei ¿acaso no nos ha oído? ¡Nos estamos negando!

-Ya los he oído Maka-chan, pero el negarse no es una opción, y yo solo recibí la ordene de Shinigami-sama y de el Señor Evans de decirles las indicaciones, ahora, pueden quedarse aquí y practicar o ir a conocer su nuevo hogar.

Voltee a ver a Maka, y ella me regreso la mirada, ella movió la cabeza señalando la puerta, supongo que quiere ir a conocer donde viviremos, pero yo me encargaré de que a cada quien nos regresen a nuestra casa. Le asentí ligeramente, entonces ella simplemente me sonrió de lado y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de que ella llegara a tocar la perilla yo ya estaba sosteniéndole la puerta para que pasara. Un Evans siempre es un caballero ante todo.

Ella se dirigió al salón donde habíamos estado primero, donde fue la "selección" si es que se le puede decir así.

-¿Para qué vinimos aquí? –Ella se giró rápidamente, como si hubiese estado sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Oh, me seguiste, lo siento, yo vine por mi chaquetín, se me olvidaba que tú no conoces el edificio.

-Está bien, no hay problema, anda, toma tu chaquetín para irnos.

Ella asintió con fuerza y se acercó a una silla que estaba cerca de la puerta, se agacho y tomó su chaquetín negro, y una pequeña mochila deportiva. Se puso un brazo del chaquetín mientras batallaba para cambiar de mano la mochila mientras intentaba pasar el otro brazo. Al ver que estaba batallando demasiado decidí ayudarla, me acerqué rápidamente a ella y le quite la mochila de las manos, mientras le sostenía ligeramente el chaquetín para que pudiese encontrar el orificio del brazo.

-Gracias –En cuanto termino de acomodarse el chaquetín y cerro el zíper del pecho me tendió la mano para que le devolviera su mochila.

-De nada, pero no te preocupes, yo la llevo – Sonreí ligeramente de lado.

-Pero…

-Nada, todo Evans debe de comportarse de la manera apropiada frente a una dama. –Ella rio sin ganas, como si se burlara de mí, pero ¿Por qué se burlaría de mí? Estoy siendo todo un caballero, y eso es quedarse corto.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Ella solo rodó los ojos. Pero aún tenía esa sonrisita en su rostro.

-De nada –Dijo en tono inocente

-Pues, creo que si te ríes de algo, y de hecho creo que es de mí. -Acomodé la mochila deportiva en mi hombro para no tener que llevarla en la mano.

-No me rio de ti, bueno, en parte sí, pero no es precisamente de ti.

-¿Podrías explicarte? Por favor. –Ella solo soltó un largo suspiro.

-Viviremos juntos, no tienes que ser un caballero conmigo el 100% del tiempo, si quieres hacer tu teatro del "Hijo perfecto" cuando estemos en público –Movió las manos formando comillas con los dedos al decir esto- Pero no me gusta que mantengan una máscara falsa al estar conmigo, y tal vez sea porque aún no nos tenemos confianza, pero…No sé, simplemente, actúa como un chico de dieciocho o diecinueve años, no sé cuántos tengas. Porque si actúas así sentiré que estoy con un anciano todo el tiempo. Y créeme, muy probablemente no toleres estar mucho tiempo con una _Peasant*_ como yo, teniendo en cuenta de dónde vienes, e intentaré mantenerme en mi posición, pero por favor, actúa normal. –Ella sonrió débilmente y siguió caminando como si nada hacia la puerta. Me adelante un par de pasos y la tomé del brazo, haciendo que girara.

-Oye, No te considero ninguna _peasant_ , valoro a las personas por lo que son, no por lo que su apellido valga a nivel general, así que nada de eso de "mantenerte en tu posición" no hay ninguna, somos iguales, y no tienes por qué compadecerte de ti misma por convivir con un Evans, y si actúo de esa manera es porque así he sido criado, toda mi vida eh actuado así, no es ninguna máscara, y ahora viviremos juntos. Si me llegas a irritar, o te llego a irritar a ti, no tendremos de otra más que aprender a tolerarnos, conocernos y saber cómo reaccionar a nosotros mismos. –Bien, tal vez no quería vivir con ella, pero no iba a permitirle ganar esta discusión, voy a demostrarle que un Evans puede ser tan normal como cualquier otro chico de dieciocho años.

-Creo que te equivocas Evans, no me compadezco de mí por estar cerca de ti, no soy el tipo de personas que se creen débiles, simplemente aclaro los hechos. Y te apuesto lo que sea, a que en estos tres meses, puedo hacer que surja tu "verdadero yo". Porque sé que así no eres tú, algo no encaja bien en tu cuerpo cuando te mueves. Es como si tu alma estuviese inconforme porque no tiene una manera de reflejarse en ti. En cuanto a lo demás, tienes razón, solo nos queda el hecho de adaptarnos. –Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Espera, ¿estás haciendo una apuesta? ¿Apuestas lo que sea?

-Pues, supongo que si

-Bien, en ese caso, haré lo mismo, apuesto lo que sea, a que puedo hacer que tú te conviertas en alguien totalmente refinado y digno de cualquier apellido que se te llegue a ocurrir. Serás toda una dama, y no será una actuación. Te probaré que yo no actúo, reflejándolo en ti, y lo mejor es que ni siquiera te tendré que dar lecciones. Lo aprenderás por ti misma. ¿Qué tal? ¿Aceptas?

Ella entrecerró los ojos, y se llevó una mano a su mentón. Luego sonrió satisfactoriamente, una clara muestra de determinación.

-Por supuesto

Extendí el brazo para tomar su mano en gesto de cerrar la apuesta, ella tomo mi mano con fuerza mientras sonreía.

-Que gane el mejor, Señorita Albarn.

-Le deseo buena suerte, Joven Evans, la necesitará.

Después de eso, nos soltamos las manos, y antes de que siguiéramos caminando le ofrecí mi brazo de manera caballerosa, ella solo me miró con una ceja alzada, después soltó una risita y tomó mi brazo, apegándose a mí. Algo curioso, es que Maka me parece ya una dama, dudo que haya mucho que "mostrarle" teniendo en cuenta que baila ballet, que es el arte más básico , tradicional, refinado, elegante y complejo del baile, probablemente esto sea pan comido.

Salimos de la Academia y vimos un auto negro, frente a el estaba un señor un tanto… _pequeño_ , con una gran nariz, vistiendo un traje negro con un chaleco plateado debajo del saco, yo encaminé a Maka a la puerta del asiento trasero, abriéndo esta, extendiendo el brazo del cual ella estaba colgada, para que pudiese entrar al auto. El Señor solo me observo desde su posición, y en cuanto verificó que entre al auto detrás de Maka, caminó frente al auto hasta el asiento del conductor.

Mientras el auto se deslizaba de manera suave sobre el pavimento, iba observando las calles de Death City, y de vez en cuando, volteaba a observar a la rubia de ojos jade que estaba sentada a mi lado, aún con el brazo enganchado al mío ¿Por qué no nos habíamos soltado? No lo sé, era cómodo sentir el peso de esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo sobre mi brazo, emanaba un ligero calor que lo hacía sentirse de manera extrañamente familiar.

Tal vez vivir con Maka Albarn no iba a ser tan malo como suponía. A pesar de que aún tendré cosas que lavar...

* * *

*Peasant: Si lo traducimos de manera literal, significa plebeyo pobre, o campesino pobre. Pero si lo traducimos a "modismos" significa a alguien a quien tu superas, o que no es "tanto" como tú. De hecho, si a alguien de por aquí le gusta Tumblr y tiene Tumblr, "Peasant" es una expresión bastante conocida uwu.

De una vez aviso, que a pesar de que este fanfic tiene temática principal en baile y música tradicional y clásica, será bastante modernizado, no sé si me explique. Pero lo que quiero decir es que Soul y Maka serán unos adolescentes modernizados, con celulares, internet, whaa, Facebook y todo x´D

Pero repito qeu la temática principal, será el ballet, el piano, la música tradiconal, etc.

Y espero que sea de su agrado 3

Para todos los que han dejado reviews, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Cada Review me anima más a continuar con esta historia, y lamento la tardanza, sé que en el Fanfic de "Vendas" /One-shot/ dije que iba a actualizar un día después de que publiqué ese, pero la verdad, me castigaron la laptop, donde tenía el documento, y me tarde en tenerla de regreso.

Así que, SO SORRY!, espero me perdonen, y espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, nos leemos luego ~

Btw. En el próximo capitulo, comentaré los reviews que me dejaron en "Vendas" por que, pues, quiero contestarlos, pero en ese fic no puedo, por lo mismo que ya está en estado de "Complete"

Ya! sin más

Bady say bye ~~~


End file.
